devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons in the Devil May Cry series
The various weapons in the Devil May Cry series are generally either Devil Arms or firearms. , one of many weapons in the series.]] Devil Arms Sword of Sparda *'Appearance': Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2 (Trish), Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Devil May Cry 4 *'Element': Demon *'Form': Longsword (Force Edge), Scythe, sword and spear (Sparda) *'Description': The legendary sword of the Dark Knight Sparda, containing the bulk of his devilish powers. It is the goal of Vergil and Arkham in Devil May Cry 3, is awakened by Dante in Devil May Cry, is seen with Sparda in a flashback in The Animated Series, and is taken by Trish and used by Sanctus in the final battle in Devil May Cry 4. Yamato *'Appearance': Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 4, DmC: Devil May Cry *'Element': Dark *'Form': O-katana *'Description': The trademark katana belonging to Vergil as an heirloom from his father, and later coming in to the possession of Nero, and at one point Dante. It is able to cut through nearly anything effortlessly. Is both the key for the Hell Gate and for its destruction. Rebellion *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2, Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 4, DmC: Devil May Cry *'Element': Magic *'Form': Claymore *'Description': The trademark claymore belonging to Dante as an heirloom from his father. It is a key element in releasing Dante's devil half, though it must first be awakened by the taste of his blood. Alastor *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Element': Lightning *'Form': Broadsword *'Description': The sword manifestation of Alastor the Thunder Devil. Dante finds it impaled through a sculpture of a woman. It is capable of attacking with lightning speed, and allows Dante to perform Air Raid. Ifrit *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Element': Fire *'Form': Gauntlets *'Description': The gauntlet manifestation of Ifrit the Fire Devil. Dante finds it resting on an altar in the Colosseum. It is capable of attacking with infernal hellfire. Cerberus *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Element': Ice *'Form': Nunchaku *'Description': A tripartite nunchaku originating from Cerberus the Ice Guardian. Dante obtains it after defeating Cerberus, the guardian of Temen-ni-gru's gate. Agni & Rudra *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Element': Fire and Wind *'Form': Scimitars *'Description': A pair of living scimitars, wielded by demonic golems, better known as Agni & Rudra the Firestorm, the guardians of Temen-ni-gru's upper portion. They have rather accommodating personalities, and can be temporarily combined into a double-sided scimitar. Nevan *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Element': Lightning *'Form': Guitar *'Description': A weapon capable of transforming into guitar/scythe variants originating from Nevan the Lightning Witch. Dante obtains it after defeating Nevan. It is capable of summoning Nevan's bats to attack, and allows Dante to perform Air Raid. Beowulf *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Element': Light *'Form': Gauntlets and Greaves *'Description': A set of gauntlets and greaves originating from Beowulf the Lightbeast. Vergil obtains them after killing Beowulf and Dante finds them after Arkham activates the Temen-ni-gru and Vergil falls into an abyss. Gilgamesh *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Element': Metal *'Form': Gauntlets, Greaves, Mask, and Back Armor *'Description': A set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor made of a living, organic sharped metal equipped with thruster-like machines built inside. Lucifer *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Element': Dark *'Form': Unknown Apparatus (somekind of Backpack), Swords *'Description': An armor-like apparatus capable of summoning spectral blades very similar to Vergil's Summoned Swords. Firearms .]] Ebony & Ivory *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Dual customized M1911 pistols *'Description': A pair of black and white trademark handguns customized for Dante under the name "Tony Redgrave." Summoned Swords *'Appearance': Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 4 *'Form': Spectral form of the Force Edge (Vergil), Ninja Daggers (Nero) *'Description': Magical blades used by Vergil, and later by Nero when in Devil Trigger, for long range attacks. Luce & Ombra *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 (Trish), Devil May Cry (Legendary Dark Knight), Devil May Cry 4 (Trish) *'Form': Dual customized M1911 pistols *'Description': A pair of handguns once used by Sparda. Throwing Daggers *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Daggers *'Description': Throwing daggers used by Lucia. Kalina Ann *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Devil May Cry 4 *'Form': Bazooka rocket launcher with bayonet *'Description': A combination bazooka/bayonet belonging to Lady. It can only be fired while on the ground, and possesses a strong recoil, but can fire multiple missiles and can shoot its bayonet as a grappling hook. Was temporarily used by Dante. Blue Rose *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Form': Double-barrelled revolver *'Description': A double-barrelled revolver belonging to Nero, capable of firing shots charged with demonic energy. Shotgun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 4 and Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Sawn-off shotgun *'Description': A shotgun with greater firepower, but shorter range and longer reload-time than Ebony & Ivory. (A variant of the Shotgun appears in Devil May Cry 4 as the Coyote-A). Grenadegun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Form': Grenade launcher with under-barrel *'Description': A drum-fed grenade launcher. Needlegun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Form': Harpoon gun *'Description': An aquatic weapon that rapidly fires needles into the enemy. Nightmare-β *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Form': Demonic laser gun *'Description': A demonic fire-arm which fires reflectable lasers powered by Dante's Devil Trigger. Nightmare-γ *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Demonic laser gun *'Description': An upgraded form of the Nightmare-β which Trish uses underwater. Missile Launcher *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Missile Launcher *'Description': A missile launcher used by Dante. Submachine Guns *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Dual MP5 submachine guns *'Description': A pair of submachine guns used by Dante. Darts *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Throwing Darts *'Description': Several darts thrown by Lucia Cranky Bomb *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Customized grenades *'Description': An explosive used by Lucia. Bow Gun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Crossbow *'Description': An aquatic weapon used by Lucia. Artemis *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Form': Demonic Laser Gun *'Description': A demonic fire-arm which can fire multiple lasers at either one or many targets, as well as into the sky, creating an "Acid Rain" effect. Spiral *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Form': Sniper Rifle *'Description': An armor-piercing sniper rifle with a slow reload-time that can only be fired while on the ground. Its rounds can pierce multiple targets and always increase the Style meter. Coyote-A *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Form': Sawn-off shotgun *'Description': A shotgun with greater firepower, but shorter range and longer reload-time than Ebony & Ivory (A variation of the Shotgun). Pandora *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Element': Light *'Form': Briefcase (initial), can then transform into a bowgun, bazooka, laser cannon, gatling gun, mobile missile battery, or a bladed boomerang *'Description': A demonic briefcase belonging to Dante. It is capable of changing its form to 666 weapons, of which only seven are used in the game. It is acquired after defeating Dagon and features a new gauge called the Disaster Gauge. The gauge fills through use of Pandora's standard forms and is depleted whenever its Gunslinger modes are used. Other arm.]] Cutlaseer *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A pair of daggers with medium range and strength Devil Bringer *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Description': Nero's demonic right arm. It can warp space and time to extend itself to grab objects and enemies. Merciless *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A light sword used by Dante which is long but weak. Vendetta *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A heavy sword used by Dante which is strong but short. Klyamoor *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': Light daggers with long range but weak hits. Zambak *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': Heavy blades with strong hits but short range. Red Queen *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Description': A modification of the standard Durandal sword of the Holy Knights belonging to Nero. Includes a fuel injector which allows Nero to use the Exceed ability, which enhances his techniques. Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4